icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBloop
iBloop is the 15th episode of Season 3 of iCarly, and the first clip show in the series. The episode features bloopers and clips from various episodes, some that would air after this episode. It aired on April 17, 2010. http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/icarly/ibloopDrake Bell makes a guest cameo in one of the bloopers and several minor and recurring characters returned via archive footage. Plot Miranda Cosgrove has a conference with Jerry Trainor about him goofing off too much at rehearsals. This conference turns into a viewing of never-before-seen clips of bloopers and outtakes backstage. In the end, Miranda admits that everyone messes up sometimes, and it's not much of a big deal. Some of the bloopers are from episodes not yet shown, so those are previews to upcoming episodes. This is because, in production order, this episode was the last episode of Season 3 (in production code Season 2, as Season 2 and 3 were split into 2 parts). Trivia *When Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor show their guest-stars making mistakes, one of them is Drake Bell, who was a co-star with Miranda in Dan Schneider's previous Nickelodeon series, Drake & Josh. He plays his character, Drake Parker, because he calls Miranda/Carly "Megan" (which was her name on the show), and seeing Jennette/Sam, Nathan/Freddie, and Mary Sheer/Freddie's mom, he asks Miranda where Josh Nichols (played by Josh Peck, his real-life best friend), Mom (played by Nancy Sullivan), and Dad (Jonathan Goldstein) are, not recognizing the others (Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson). This blooper was made during iWill Date Freddie. *If you look closely, you can see TheSlap.com, the official website of Dan Schneider's new show Victorious, multiple times in the bloopers, often replacing green screen shots from the actual episode. *In parts you can hear Ginger Fox singing "Number One". *This is the episode with the most Penny T's if you look really close you discover it shows a Penny T 19 times and a new one at the end with the phrase: "Random Dancing" *Sam and Freddie (nor Carly and Spencer) do not appear in this episode. While Jerry Trainor and Miranda Cosgrove appear as themselves, Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy are absent for the entire episode. *This episode continues the tradition of clip shows for Schneider series ("PCA Confidential" for Zoey 101, "Dr. Phyllis Show" for Drake & Josh, and "Clip Show" for Kenan & Kel). A Victorious blooper special known as "Blooptorious" is also set to air sometime in the 2nd or 3rd season. *Dan tweeted about a blooper sequel for iCarly. *Clips from iWon't Cancel The Show, and iPsycho were shown, this is because this is the last episode of Season 3, but Nickelodeon airs episodes out of order. *At the end, during Random Dancing, Lisa Lillien (a.k.a Hungry Girl and the wife of Dan Schneider) is seen dancing with the cast and crew. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Some Bloopers Spencer: Hey, I know you guys are mad I won't let you go to the fight, but... sorry, I don't know what line to say. Spencer: Sorry, I just got a message from Dan. Opening it. (looks at camera) I WILL act better. (snickers) Sam: I'm Carly... I am not Carly! Freddie: Hello, the remote's gone again... (Someone throws remote at his face) Yey-oh! Freddie: I don't bluff (bluffs). Okay, I was bluffing when I said "I don't bluff," but I'm...serious about quitting! (snickers) Sam: We used sound footage from rece-rener-rnt! Carly: Yeah-huh! Freddie: Shelby Marx I thought you might want a snack so I took some raisin bread, put a little butter and toast on it, then-''(realizing his mistake, ends sarcastically)'' I put a little butter and toast on it, then cinnamoned it. Freddie: Yeah... what? (Fake monitor screen falls of T.V.) Oh no! Carly: Our TV! a bit Freddie: 'Do you guys think I'm (''voice breaking) funny? (laughter) 'Freddie: '(in high voice, like his voice has cracked) Puberty! All righty. '''Carly: Now...say hello...now please enjoy our... (bursts out laughing) Carly: Now the only two people left in the game are Sam and my best friend...my best friend? Sorry. Sam: I think I'm your best friend. Drake Bell: ''(comes into room where Carly, Sam, Freddie and Mrs. Benson are acting a scene)'' Hey, Megan. ('''points to Mrs. Benson') Who's she? '''Mrs. Benson: '''I don't believe I know you. '''Drake:' Where's Josh? around Where- Where's Mom and Dad? Gibby: Check out what it says if I play every fourth word. Guppy: '''Happy birthday! '''Freddie: Hey, I didn't say they were hot. Spencer: Yeah, and you didn't say that they were DOOBADOOS! Spencer: That's a really old video game from like the last century! The most pop- (breaks down, in a high pitched voice) I don't know what to say anymore. Spencer: Yeah, the elevator just fell nine stories to the... Hal: To the what? Spencer: To the basement, it's in the basement. Hal: And where's that? Spencer: It's on the stairs. Hal: Can you take me there? Link to watch full episode http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/ibloop-full-episode.html References Category:Season 3 Category:Behind the Scenes 315 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Episode Galleries Category:Actors Category:Actresses